Utopia
by MIRACLE4U
Summary: Sakura's world is a utopia; a place of perfection. So why is it still a utopia if Sasuke doesn't share the same feelings for her? Oneshot. Sakura-centric


****

Hey everyone! I'm finally back after some long months. My old pen name was SunaMedicNin27... or was it SunaMedicNin29... I can't recall and I just changed it... (laugh) I changed it because I have a new obsession now! I got major writers' block and I couldn't really write anything that had a finished result. Anyways, here's my new story, originally written for my Language Arts class in school, but I thought that I could turn it into a fanfiction as well. So without further ado, here's _Utopia_...

* * *

Utopia, a place of perfection; a place where most of us would want to live. Utopia, a place where there's peace and prosperity. It's a place with no worries of the world. It's a place where you can relax and do whatever you want.

But what is this, utopia? What's the definition of perfection, and if there was perfection, how would it be accomplished? What would be considered perfect?

It's almost saying that a piece of paper is perfectly white. How would it be perfectly white? What if the piece of paper isn't white enough? What if the piece of paper isn't dark enough? There's the same contradictory for coffee. How could we ever tell? What if there's not enough sugar, or maybe it's not bitter enough. What if it's not hot enough or cold enough? Just what exactly _is_ perfection?

The world through Sakura's eyes was a complete utopia. She couldn't quite ask for anything more than what she already had. Then again, you could say that Sakura was modest and never greedy, so why _should_ she ask for more? Sakura was training under her infamous mentor, also known as one of the legendary sannin, Tsunade Hime. Not only that, but she had the best of friends, Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki.

The center of Sakura's utopia revolved around her unrequited love, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was a coldhearted ice cube that wouldn't melt, no matter what you did; whether it was talking to him or making his favorite foods. He always kept a stoic face and monotonic voice, the calm and collected type of person. Despite being a fifteen year old youth, Sasuke had more than half of the village girls running after him, but Sakura didn't feel that she was one of those ordinary obsessed fan girls. She was one of the only girls that he let through his barrier.

Now, you're probably asking 'If she was one of the only girls that he opened up to, why is it _unrequited love _then?' Well, that's not the case. You see, Sakura was only _one_ of the girls that he opened up to. The reason that Sakura called it "unrequited love" was because Sasuke had his eyes on another girl.

Let me guess, _now_ you're asking 'If Sasuke loves another girl, making Sakura fairly miserable, why would she still call her world a _utopia_?!'

Sakura was not one to look at things as a complete whole. She focused on the little details, thoroughly analyzing all the parts and pieces—as taught to her by Tsunade—until she understood everything. Sakura had one motto, and it was that if Sasuke was happy, she'd be happy. Ignoring the small little stings through her heart when she saw Sasuke and his love walking side by side, Sakura continues on, with her head held high.

Even though Sakura knows that she can't ever be with Sasuke as his beloved, she'll always be deep in the back of his heart as a valued teammate. She was grateful that she was even placed on Team 7 back when they were teenagers. It's whenever Sasuke's hand brushes over Sakura's hand when they're picking up discarded kunai, or when they're fighting back to back in a battle is all that matters most to her.

Sakura decided that she'd continue to live in her utopia and let Sasuke live happily in his, if he _did_ call it a utopia, that is. Her final choice was to just to admire Sasuke from afar, and get most out of their training as possible. Whether Sakura's perspective world was perfection through someone else's eyes or not, it was certainly perfection through hers.

* * *

**The truth is, that the word _utopia_ came up during Reading class while we were reading _The Giver_. That's when I got the idea for my short story. I hope you enjoyed reading this! Comments and constructive critisism is welcomed! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
